Multiple hours multiple rooms
by desikostos
Summary: Post Jurassic World Claire and Owen have to find a way to stay strong together
1. Chapter 1

**_Multiple hours, multiple rooms_**

 _It's just a job, why are you being so stubborn about it?_

 _First of all "it is not just a job", it's my job and for a good part of the last 5 years it has been my entire life. You're being unreasonable and I don't understand where all of this is coming from?_

Claire and Owen have been having this argument for couple of days now and they weren't even close to just quit and give up. None of them was willing to recognize where all of those unresolved fillings were coming from, but if they were to keep their relationship healthy and going, this whole thing had to come to an end.

That day at the park had changed everything, but at least it was the beginning of something positive and promising- their relationship. Owen and Claire always had struggled with the unspoken attraction between them; one bad date couldn't just erase that, so when the whole drama and publicity broke about the events in the park, they found a need to stay together.

One thing led to the other, but even after almost 18 months of dating, neither of them had said the L-word. They never felt the need to express their feelings it with words or grand gestures. Owen knew it pretty much as soon he met Claire, that this woman, this beautiful, caring, strong, but never the less stubborn creature is special, like maybe his soulmate – special. Everything about her behavior on that faithful day was driving him crazy, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she had shown more strength and character than the most of the people he has ever met and he was with the NAVY, for heaven's sake.

Claire was never the do-first-think-later kind of a person, she was always the one with plans and charts and clear vision of her future, most of it was just work, work, and more work. Until, she met Owen. He was complete opposite of her, very passionate and emotion-driven. But after everything that they had been through, Claire started to appreciate those things about him and somewhere along the way she fell so in-love with him. So madly in love with him that the very thought of him not being with her, them not growing old together was causing her actual physical pain.

For both of them it was weird not say " _I love you_ " every time they felt in their bones, but probably as long as it was left unspoken there was no change one of them not to say it back. It was like Owen and Claire were afraid of the intensity of their own feelings. So, when that fight finally broke out, nothing was left unspoken. Maybe, some things were!

 _Where is this coming from, what, are you kidding me_? - Claire was so upset with Owen, that she could feel her entire body reacting to the stress of the possibility Owen to spend 6 months on the island, working alongside with the very people responsible for the death of so many- Ingen. They were arguing for days, while at home, while at work, even in bed and this thing was becoming more and more of a problem. Multiple hours and multiple rooms, things were getting pretty bad. There was a void in the bedroom this night, a void that was getting bigger with everything there were saying to each other.

 _Yes, I told you about it like weeks ago and you were ok with it. Now, all of the sudden it's a big problem! What is going on with you lately?_ – Owen had this particular way of saying and doing things, especially serious and possibly dangerous things, like they were nothing at all and he was doing that just to piss off Claire. So far it was working perfectly!

 _The last time you mentioned going back to the island you said it would be for couple of weeks, maybe a mount and now is for 6 mounts, Owen! Six mounts, on a island, where there are only dangerous animals, no people, no guards, nothing between you and raging T-Rex, for all I know! Isn't that bothering you, cause for sure is bothering me!_

 _Those animals are there because of us, so it is our responsibility to make sure that they are safe from everything we left behind. It's going to take some time to do so and you knew that very well. Honestly, I don't see why we're having this conversation to begin with._

 _It's not much of a conversation, since you are probably going to do it anyway! I just…_

Claire felt so week, both physically and mentally. She sat down on the bed, just to make sure that Owen doesn't notice her body shaking. The ones strong and independent woman now couldn't face the possibility of life without Owen Grady. She felt like she was losing her ability to speak, her head was pounding and was feeling heavy, but she had to try to convince him to stay with her. Claire gathered all of her remaining strength and said with calm, almost empty voice:

 _Ok, I get that and I fully support it, but isn't the fact that you would have to work with Ingen people worrying you even a little bit? Ingen should not be trusted, after everything they have done, they are playing their angle here and don't want you to be a part of whatever they are planning next!_

Ingen had survived the initial shock and turbulence after the park story and now was fully operational again. Only few people in the world knew what Ingen was really doing for the past 18 mounts, but for the rest of the world Ingen Corporation was only trying to make up for its mistakes and take care of the remaining animals and dinos on the island. They kept a close eye on Owen, cause he was the only one that had successfully trained the raptors and Ingen executives felt like Owen should be part of their future plans. For them there wasn't going to be _no_ for an answer.

 _I know Ingen is not the good and green company, they are the actual bad guy in this story, but we need to look past that and do the right thing here. That's why I am taking Barry with me, to keep me save. –_ Owen's voice was so calm and clear, not only because he didn't want to fight with Claire about it, but because he had already made up his mind. He was going to go, even if that was something that would make Claire angry. The only thing he feared the most, was if this relationship was strong enough to survive past this, what if this was the last time they were having a conversation like a couple? Whatever she was about to say next was the only answer he was looking for.

 _Claire, I know how you feel about Ingen's involvement, but they are the only people that are showing some interest in those animals. We have to do this, I have to do this! I hope you can understand it and help me, support me!_

Claire was restless and vocal about it for the past couple of days, she was trying so hard to convince Owen not to go, but she was starting to realize that she is about to lose the fight and just the thought of that scared her so much. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, as an attempt to stop to the tears, the calm herself, to be in control once again.

Owen was standing by the bathroom door the whole time, afraid that if he comes any near to Claire and just hug her, he is not going to be able to let her go. But going back to the island was the right thing to do and Owen knew that Claire was fully behind him on that. But seeing Claire so broken and devastated by it was unbearable. He was the reason why the woman he loved so deeply was falling apart before his very eyes. Nothing about this situation was normal and he knew it, the end of their relationship was coming! Moment before he decided to go and take her in to his arms, really moment before he was about to send Ingen and the island mission to hell, Claire stood up and looked at him. There were no sign of tears, only resolution:

 _Fine!-_ Claire's voice, her entire demeanor was calm and stoic. She had finally come to terms of what was happening. The soon it was over the better for her and for Owen.

 _Fine? Claire, I am not a child, I don't need permission to do anything and fine won't cut it! Just talk to me._

 _There isn't much to say. We are not talking; it feels like I am the only one talking here. You are doing it and there's nothing that I could say or do. I am so tired of this situation. I would beg, but it won't change a thing… I can't do this anymore, I am not strong enough! I give up!_

 _So that's it, you give up?! What are you giving up from, Claire, this or our live? –_ the pressure in the room was palpable, it was like an actual third party and it was unbearable!

 _You are going to kill yourself and I am not going to stand here and support it! If you need to go, just go, but I am not going to be a part of it! Just go and move on with your life! Maybe we are not that good of a pairing! I need some time to think about everything and to make some decisions about myself, I suggest you do that too! The great difference here, Owen, is that I don't need to do it on an island full of dangerous fossils!_

The look on Owen's face was a mixture of rage, disappointment and sadness. Nothing could have prepared him for all of this.

 _So, there is nothing else to be said?_

 _No, there isn't!_

The 5 feet between them felt like Grand Canyon, the air wasn't moving, the silence was the only thing left. Nothing more to be said nothing more to be done. All those funny and beautiful moments in this very room were like a fake memory, nothing felt real anymore. Claire and Owen were no more! How this happened and why, was a mystery for Owen, but it now Claire and Owen were hystory. He had to be strong enough to walk away first, he knew that Claire won't do it. He knew her better than anyone else.

 _I will come tomorrow and pick up my stuff. I'll come while you're at work won't bother more that necessary._

Owen packed some of his clothes and put his toothbrush and some other things from the bathroom in his bag. He was pretty much done. It was funny that everything he ever needed in his life fit in a small bag, but people like him don't need much to be happy. He had Claire and that was the most important thing he could even want or need, everything else was replaceable, she wasn't. He left without saying goodbye; he wasn't going to able to walk away if he had looked at her again. If he had he would have noticed it…

Claire walked away the moment he started to pack his things. Something inside of her broke, she felt it. And when she heard the door closing, she knew that she had lost Owen for good. And for what, why did she have to act like this, Owen was grown man, capable of taking care of himself. He was strong, fearless and well prepared, why did she do that? For a moment time stood still! Everything was becoming clear! She did this for herself, she was afraid of her feelings. Owen Grady had become the main part of her life; there was no life without him. There was not Claire without Owen! But why did she do that, something had to have changed, but what was it?

Claire was in love with Owen Grady! Love so powerful that could change a person, that could make them feel complete and alive! She didn't push Owen away because she was afraid that something will happen to him, she pushed him away to shield herself from the pain of ever losing him. And now she has lost him! He was gone! The L-world creep itself to the top of her lips and she felt like a fool for not saying it every day!

 _I love you, you big idiot! Just be safe out there_! - Claire hoped that somehow the words would find their way to him!

Owen Grady was now a part of Claire's life. Claire never find it inside of her to say it- she was caring his child!

 _So much was left unsaid tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

_Go to sleep, Claire, just close your eyes and go to sleep! It's not so hard! –_ Third night in a row Claire couldn't sleep. She hasn't slept alone for quite some time now and it felt weird. She opened her eyes and focused on the clock…

 _"_ _3.26"…_

 _Oh, for God's sake! –_ Claire stood up and rested her head against the bed frame- _This is ridiculous! Now I can't sleep, great! Get it together and just…_

She exhaled, trying to relax her beating heart. The mother of all fights happened three nights ago, but it never felt like an actual fight. Owen and Claire just parted their ways. When Claire got home the next day most of Owen stuff were gone, he did as he promised and now the apartment felt and looked empty. She didn't call to check on him and now three days later she started to regret that. It was obvious to her that she overreacted, but the doctor said that she might feel a little off balance and more sensitive now that she is pregnant. _Raging hormones_ said the doc, there was nothing that Claire could do, but just wait till her body adjusts to the little life that is growing inside of her.

 _Claire Dearing, get it together and just call him, right! -_ Claire reached for her phone, but she decided that three o'clock in the morning was not the best time to have serious conversation. She'll do that tomorrow, before she goes to work. Owen's flight wasn't for another two days, so she would have enough time to talk to him and explain her erratic behavior. She hugged one of Owen's pillows and finally fell asleep.

 _"_ _3.26"…_

Owen was also pretty much awake. Every single thing about the hotel room was off. It was for couple of days, but he hated it. What he hated the most was the absence of Claire. The bed was empty without her; his life was empty without her. But Owen knew that something bothered Claire and she need little time to figure it out, whatever It was. He was reading some papers and reports, regarding the trip to the Island. Where they would find the remaining dinos, their number, their species, all sort of data that Owen found unnecessary. He and Barry knew the Island better that this corporate people. _What a waste of time!_ The best part of it was the fact that Owen didn't need to read all of this, because he wouldn't be able to, he was so unfocused and distracted lately. His thoughts were going and focusing only on Claire. He hadn't seen her in days, much worse, they didn't even talk after that night.

 _Stop it, man! She is fine, probably sleeping right now, something that you should do to!_ Owen looked at the clock. It was almost quarter to four. _Of course she is sleeping; you're the only idiot that is awake at this time. Big day tomorrow!_

Owen lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought about the first post-island date he had with Claire. Only the thought of that brought a smile to his face and Owen started to fall asleep. There was nothing sweeter that the memory of his love. He needed the rest. The trip was rescheduled; he and Barry were leaving in just 8 hours.

 _Shit, am I late, again!_ – Claire was driving to work. Late again, but she was feeling particularly happy with her spirit uplifted. In couple of hours she'll get the chance to talk with Owen and sort out everything. She was going to tell him about the baby. They were having a baby, together. She knew Owen was very fond of children, he thought of Zach and Grady like his own, there was no doubt that little Dearing-Grady would have two loving parents. Her phone ringing pulled her away from her daydreaming;

 _Claire Dearing! Oh, hello Mr. Crest, yes I know I am a little bit late, bit I am on my way! Yes, sir, I know that you have to fly today! No, sir, I am coming in ten minutes, tops! Yes, sir, I will be ready in time!_ She left her phone on the passengers sit and push the gas pedal little harder. She hated when she was late or caught off guard. She enjoyed her job very much and hated to be anything but professional.

Both Owen and Claire now worked for Norman Crest, the owner and CEO of "Crest Technology". Crest took over the park affairs after Masrani's untimely death. Claire and Owen were hired to take care of the remaining animals. Most of the small herbivorous dinosaurs were transferred to some of the world biggest zoos. Lots of money was poured into the park, so Crest thought that the legacy of both John Hammond and Simon Masrani should remain intact. But the larger animals were left behind; because Ingen decided that there was no point on moving them too. Unfortunately neither Crest, neither Owen knew that Ingen had something else in mind when they started to make arrangements- the crew and the trip had to insure that the plan remained the same.

" _Crest Tech_ " main office was in midtown Miami. In mid July, the weather was too hot. Claire pulled her car to her parking spot. The AC was kicking strong, but when she stepped out of the car the heat overpowered her and she felt little lightheaded. 8.30 in the morning and it was already unbearable. She was balancing her coffee, her phone, purse, some papers and her laptop bag, but when she saw him, standing not more than 60 feet in front of her, Claire almost dropped everything. Owen and Barry were standing in front of the main door, their bags by their side. It looked like they were waiting for someone. Barry noticed Claire first:

 _Trouble, 3 o'clock!_

 _Hmm? –_ Owen looked and saw Claire, just standing there. _This is going to be interesting!_

Barry laughed – _You think?_

Claire gather all of her straight and went on complete Claire Dearing mode, which meant head held high, clear and focused look, confident and professional walk. Maybe on the outside Claire appeared like she was in control, but there were butterflies in her stomach. She felt overwhelmed with filings and all sort of emotions, but she wasn't going to show them. Never!

 _Hey, what are you doing here so early? –_ Claire stood before Owen, but she wasn't ready to face him, so she addressed her questions to Barry.

 _We are waiting for mister Crest. We have a meeting, before our flight._

 _What flight, are you going somewhere? –_ Claire voice started to sound panicky. She found enough in herself to turn to Owen. - _Owen, what flight? I thought you are not leaving for another couple of days? Why didn't you tell me?_

 _I didn't know I had to? I am pretty sure that we already established that! –_ Owen was so calm it was infuriating Claire by the minute.

 _Can we talk for a moment, over there?_

 _Why? We are talking here, aren't we? Just say what you have to say, we have work to do!_

 _Please, it's important! I have to …_

Claire speech was interrupted by Crest's arrival.

 _Ah, Claire, you managed! Mr. Grady, Mr. Dubois, I am happy that you accepted the job! Claire, dear, I have to leave today, I will accompany the gentlemen to the Island. I will be very pleased if you take care of the rest of the work, while I am gone._

 _You're going with them, Mr. Crest, are you sure you're well enough to travel to Costa Rica?_

 _Yes, and let not waste more time with unnecessary chit-chat. The adventure cannot wait to start!_

Crest walked away, with Barry following him. He felt like Owen and Claire should spend some time alone to talk.

 _You should have told me you were leaving so soon! Owen, we need to talk about something! It's urgent._

 _Nope, I am not doing that again._

 _Excuse me, not doing what exactly?_

 _Fighting! Claire, lately we don't talk, we fight! I am not going through that again. It will have to wait until I come back from the Island, ok?_

 _Not ok!_

 _Ok! –_ Owen just smiled at Claire. He got his bags from the ground and started walking toward the parked nearby company car.

 _Seriously, you're just gonna leave me here standing? Owen! Hey, I am not one of your damn animals! Owen Grady, if you don't come back here, so help me God…_

Owen kept on walking, smiling from ear to ear. He loved how cute Claire was when she was angry with him. Without even turning around Owen said:

 _If you want to talk, you know where to find me! Just this time don't wear those ridiculous shoes!_

 _Mister Grady, we are not finished yet! –_ Claire was now yelling from 10 feet behind him.

 _Mister Grady! –_ Owen chuckled as he entered the car.

 _You are in serious trouble, my friend! –_ Barry smiled at Owen.

 _Nah, she just appears scary, but she doesn't bite! Much!_

 _Gentlemen, if you're ready!_ Both Owen and Barry nodded.

 _Ok then! Let's go save some dinosaurs!_

The company Lincoln drove away. Claire was standing in front of the main entrance. Every emotion on the spectrum was raging through her body. She was so angry with Owen, but at the same time felt really happy. He was still her Owen, the one she met 5 years ago. Unapologetic, always smiling and so honest. Even though she could kill him right now, she knew in her heart that they were going to be fine. For Claire there only one thing to do, she got her phone and dialed…

 _This is Julia, what can I do for you?_

 _Hey, Julia, is Claire._

 _Yes, miss Dearing._

 _Can you please print all the information about the Crest-Ingen schedule?_

 _Yes, of course. For when do you need it?_

 _By the end of the day?_

 _Certainly! Anything else?_

 _Yes, I need to know about all of Mr. Crest meetings._

 _He canceled most of them, to make room for the trip. There's only one for this Friday. He said that it was your concern now and you'll be the one to meet with that CEO._

 _Yes, yes, Takawa's meeting! I know. But after that everything is cleared, right?_

 _Yes!_

 _Ok, so please make sure to book a ticket for Costa Rica first thing on Friday or Saturday and please notify the field team on my arrival._

 _No problem, Miss Dearing!_

Claire never felt more determent in her. In four days all of this mess would resolved. And there was nothing on the face of this earth that could stop her to talk to Owen.

She hung up with Julia.

 _The things I do for you Mister Grady! Damn, the things I do for us! Just four more days!_

Just four more days!


	3. Chapter 3

**_The adventure commence_**

Claire and Owen received the same schedule. It had some information on the animals. After the park got closed, and because some of its inhabitants were transferred, the remaining dinosaurs were left on their own. The main concern was of the implants, they would shock them if they got to close to perimeter fence. Both Ingen and Crest decided to keep it that way, it was safer, because the main complex was too dangerous for the roaming animals. So, both companies agreed to send teams every three mounts to check on the equipment and the dinosaurs. Unfortunately, seven mounts after the accident some of the implant malfunctioned and Ingen lost track of 12 large dinos, couple of the small ones and the T-Rex. Owen, Barry and their team had the hard job to locate them and put the new implants, so they could continue the monitoring.

But Ingen's plan was very different. Ever since Owen and the raptor squad took down the I-Rex, Ingen's new CEO and doctor Wu knew that the unthinkable was achieved. Man and beast working together. For the past year Ingen was building up the raptor enclosure and was planning to continue the breed. Owen and Barry were the only one that knew the raptors, so Ingen had no option or choice; they had to convince Owen Grady to work for them on this.

Owen, Barry and Crest landed right after dinner time in Costa Rica on Monday and got on the Island first thing on Tuesday morning. They spent the last 3 days hunting the big ones and by Friday morning 9 out of the twelve big guys were a blipping dot on the monitor.

Crest, was talking long walks through the empty complex. He felt enormous sadness that the park had to close, but he hoped that one day it would reopen to its former glory. No more genetics hybrids, no more arrogance, but only dinosaurs. And no more Ingen. Crest planned to buy out any of Ingen's involvement. With any means necessary.

 _So far, so good! Right, my friend? -_ Barry and Owen were resting outside the improvised camp. Owen had that intense look on his face and Barry knew something was wrong.

 _Something about this is not right! –_ Owen pointed out. _There is something that they're not telling us. Yesterday, I tried to go to the raptors site, but I got pulled over by Ingen's men. They said it was closed for all unauthorized personal. We are in the middle of an abandoned island; I don't need authorization to walk around. They're up to something. Claire was right and I hate that I fell for their BS._

 _I noticed that too. That guy, Hoskins number two, Patterson, acts strange around us. He speaks off affairs he doesn't understand, it's all about money and profit with him._

 _Yeah. We need to make sure that Ingen is not planning something stupid, like the last time. Crest needs so much to use it and kick out Ingen out of the board. Tomorrow I will try to check around and see if there's anything I could find out. -_ Owen awarded Elias Patterson with cold and distrustful smile.

Elias Patterson raised his cup of coffee and nodded at Owen. Both men knew that the other is going to cause trouble. Owen Grady was a mistake, mistake that should be taken care off.

 _Just watch your six; Patterson is not to be played with. And Claire will kill me if I don't get you home in one piece._

Even in this situation, the thought of Claire was enough to make Owen smile. He wonder what she was doing right now, whether she was thinking of him, was she ok. He missed her greatly.

Late on Friday night Claire landed in Costa Rica. The chopper to the island wouldn't pick her till the next morning, so she had some time to check again everything. She was most curious about the T-Rex. His hiding place was well know, he wasn't causing trouble, but the very notion of a t-Rex walking around undetected was freighting.

Claire made sure that she'd memorized everything of importance and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

On Saturday morning Owen got up, fixed his riffle and went out of the camp. He took one of the ATV's and took down a fairly unknown road to the raptors enclosure. He didn't notice the helicopter that was landing not far away from him.

Claire didn't notify anyone, but the pilot and couple of Crest's men and of course Crest himself. When they landed, Claire hurried up and met with Norman Crest.

 _Mr. Crest, it's great to see you're doing well! I hope you're enjoying yourself?_

 _Yes, yes, dear, everything is perfect! Did you have pleasant flight? You look little on the pale side?_

Claire was already experiencing all the joys of pregnancy- morning sickness that lasted all day, being constantly tired and hungry, but not able to put anything in her mouth.

 _No, no, I am fine. I hate flying or more like landing on this Island! –_ Claire gave Crest somewhat of a smile, just to avoid any other questions.

 _Good, very good. You got here in time, there's a storm coming and the next 12 hours will be awful._

 _Lucky me! Mr. Crest I need to talk to Owen. It's urgent and I would like to drop the formalities and just go to the camp._

 _No problem, dear! Mr. Grady is staying in the third tent. I believe he is still here. The group doesn't leave for another hour. But if the weather gets worse, as expected, we will have to cancel everything for today and tomorrow._

Good news, though Claire. Crest fall behind her, to check something with the pilot, while Claire rushed to the tent. Surprisingly, she didn't meet anyone else. Neither Crest's people nor anyone from Ingen. She opened the improvised door, hoping to see Owen and his goofy smile, but she was about to be disappointed.

 _Hey, Barry!_

 _Claire, what are you doing here? –_ Barry and Claire exchanged warm hug.

 _Well, Owen said that if I had anything to say to him, he was going to be here for a while, so, here I am. Where is he?_

 _Claire, you should not be here, not today. Ingen are up to something bad._

 _Wait, what are you talking about? Barry, where's Owen? –_ Claire's tone was getting frantic.

Barry pulled Claire to the back of the tent just to make sure no one would hear them.

 _Ingen had closed the perimeter, surrounding the raptors enclosure. Owen got suspicious and went to check by himself. I am sure he is going to be fine, but still…_

 _What?_

 _Elias Patterson, the new guy from Ingen, he has that look… I just don't trust him!_

 _Patterson is here? I didn't know about him, his name wasn't in the report. Barry, he is bad news. –_ Claire was so now visibly scared _,_ Patterson was Ingen's go-to-guy if you want something to be done, regardless of the price or the consequences. And that was really bad turn out if events.

 _You know, it's just typical for Owen, pulling something stupid like this. So what he is trained, I know he can take care of himself, but this, this is borderline idiotic! Ughhh, someday, one of these days, I am going to kill him._ – Claire rant didn't surprise Barry. She had a talent to be incredibly angry, but at the same time so calm and focused. Barry knew why Owen had fallen for her; she was the perfect person to balance his wild nature.

 _Ok, ok, here what we are going to do. I will go and find Owen and I need you to try to distract the others while I am gone?_

Barry was shocked.

 _No,no,no –_ said Barry in his native tongue- _When Owen finds out, he is going to kill me! No, no, just no._

 _Hey, I am not exactly asking Barry, I am telling you. I know the Island better than this people, I can do this! 4 people know that I am here, no one else. No one is going to look for me if I go. Lie if someone asks you about Owen. If you're both right, no one will._

Barry didn't want to do it, but they had no choice. Owen was in trouble and Barry knew it the moment he left the camp. 

_Bien, bien, just be careful, please!_

 _I'll be fine, the moment I find Owen I will be even better._

 _You two need to learn to listen to other people! –_ Claire turned to Barry. _– Especially your buddy!_

 _Oui, oui! –_ Barry gave Claire tired node. - _The Island may look safe, but it is not! If you get that funny feeling in your stomach, run! Don't look back, just run!_

 _Have you met me?!_ – Claire awarded Barry with reassuring smile.

Claire took one of the portable radios, got an emergency bag pack and looked around for the one of ATV's keys. She snuck out the tent, got on ATV and took the same road as Owen. They both knew their Island.

 _Merde_! – Barry was looking Claire as she was slowly covered by the trees.

Short after it started to rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The adventure commence (part Deux)_**

What ever Owen had imagined could have never compared to the actual gravity of the situation. Ingen not only were building another smaller complex, but had one of those temporary labs. He saw some white coats; the entire thing looked very sterile. Just like the old lab in the main complex. Ingen moved the entire operation to the raptors site, not only to cover their actual work, but because this place was going to be the home of the new bred raptors. After the I-Rex fiasco Ingen decided to breed only "pure" dinos, no more genetics freaks. Of course, if one could think of them as pure. Every animal here was a "cocktail" of at least four different species, nothing about Jurassic World wasn't normal.

Owen looked around. The rain started to intensify, the storm was coming faster than expected and soon the entire land would be one big mud pool. He had to hurry up and report everything to Crest. This thing here would be the last nail in Ingen's coffin.

Owen was just about to head to the camp, when he felt dull pain at the back of his head. Seconds later Owen Grady was fully out with Elias Patterson standing almost victorious over him.

 _It appears that Mr. Grady had made out our little secret, gentlemen! Maybe next time, when I say to keep an eye on him, one of you would actually have to do it. –_ Elias's voice was getting louder, not only because he was annoyed by the rookie mistake his people had made, but because the rain now was pouring. The sound of a thunder tore the air. _Now, that out uninvited guest is here, we should make sure he is will feel comfortable enough._ Patterson called some of his man, two big guys, and ordered them to make sure that Owen doesn't leave this place. At least not alive!

 _Take him away!_

 _For the rest of you, I would strongly suggest to find better cover, hell is about to break loose over our heads!_

Almost everyone got evacuated, leaving just the two guys and Owen behind. Patterson ordered Owen to be kept here until the storm is over. After that he would come back and deal with him, properly and for good. On an island like Isla Nublar incidents tend to happen. Especially for the people that work here. Hosking loved to say that nature is the gift that keeps on giving, and finally Patterson was ready to understand his logic. Tomorrow Owen Grady's death, his unfortunate and untimely death, would be one of the many gifts that nature had prepared for him.

Claire got to the raptors enclosure just by the time the last vehicle was leaving. She spotted the other ATV, but there was no sign of Owen. The rain was now like a solid wall of water, but at least it was warm. She had put the raincoat from the emergency bag to protect herself.

 _Not my brightness moment! –_ She mumbled to herself. – _What are you doing Claire? Call for help and get the hell out of here! When I find Owen I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! Shit! -_ Claire almost tripped when she noticed it. Her blood froze. 3 feet in front of her there was a giant T-Rex print in the sand. Well, sand is not the proper term, everything has turned into mud. Even though the rain was pretty strong, she still could make the tyrannosaurs footprint.

 _But of course that damn thing is around! Normal people would not be chased by something that was supposed to be dead for 65 million years, but nooooooooooo! I hate this island._

Claire now was almost at the door. It was now or never. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed. She entered and noticed fade light coming from the last room down the hall.

 _Now or never, girl!_

As she approached she heard his voice and almost screamed his name. But she heard the other people, maybe two or three, but all defiantly men. The discussion was heated and Claire immediately knew that Owen was in trouble.

 _You're good guys, really good! –_ Owen was sitting against the wall, rubbing his head in effort to reduce the shooting pain. – _How long, ha? Six mounts or maybe even more? No wonder that Ingen was playing the "we messed up, now we want to help" card. Stupid, arrogant, narrow minded group of fools. Jerks!_

Owen placed his head against the wall and kept on talking. For the two men it was nothing much, but Owen was just gathering every strength in his body, so he could take on them. If he was going to die, then let it happen this way.

 _The raptors are not just dangerous animals. The will kill everyone is their way. You, bozos, you are not gonna last even a day. How many millions will Ingen loose before you get it? I didn't know that Ingen was recruiting people with suicidal tendencies. You, boys, will die horrible, terrible death. But, hey, at least with your great sacrifice Ingen would have to drop the moronic idea and just give up._

The guards where laughing, they thought that Owen was just teasing them. If he had done it, anyone else could do it. They lowered their weapons enough, not being threatened by him _._ Why would they, he was alone and they were two, they were packed and he had nowhere else to go.

It took only a second for Owen to take advantage of their distraction. His attack was swift and vicious; he took at the closest to him guy and slammed him to the wall. The guy's head bounce from it and he fell face first on the ground. But the other guy was now aiming his gun at Owen.

 _Who's the idiot now?_

Owen heart was going to rip his chest open, he felt little dizzy from the abrupt jumping and now he was probably going to be shot to death. _Great!_

 _Go the hell!_

 _After you, Mister Grady!_

He aimed his '22 at Owen's head and was ready to shot him when…

 _Hey, asshole! –_ Both Owen and the guard stared at Claire like they were saying a ghost!

 _No one gets to call him idiot but me! –_ Claire swung and hit the guard with a shovel right on the left side if his face. As a result of the blow, the guard's body slammed against the door frame until he finally dropped on the floor. Blood was gushing from both his nose and eyebrow.

 _These people never learn! –_ Claire made a snarky remark.

 _Claire, what the hell_? – Owen was standing with genuine disbelieve on his face.

 _You ok_?

 _What do you mean I am Ok? What are you doing here? -_ Owen was almost a kiss away from her, but he didn't go for it.

 _Saving your life! And you're welcome! –_ Claire didn't understand why he was acting like this.

 _I was fine. What if he had shot you, then what?_

 _Excuse me; you call this „fine"? –_ Claire made air quotes with her fingers when she said fine.

 _Yes! –_ Owen hated to admit that is wasn't fine at all. - _Maybe, ok, but still what are you doing here?_

 _We need to talk!_

 _Please don't tell me you came here to talk?_

 _Yes!_

 _For what? –_

 _For something important!_

 _Couldn't it wait?_

 _No! –_ The first guard started to wake up.

 _Babe, I don't think it's the best time!_

Owen grabbed the guns and the radios. He dragged the guards to the wall and went to Claire.

 _Look, these two are gonna wake up soon. I suggest you hold that thing you need to tell me little longer and just get the hell away from here, ok?_

 _Ok!_ – Claire didn't argue much. Owen was right. – _Owen, there is a storm raging outside. The radios won't work. These two are not going to be out for long and I am pretty sure the damn T-Rex in the neighborhood, the camp is 30 minutes from here and with this weather it will take at least two hours. I am not spending two hours outside, forget about it!_

 _I know, I know! –_ Owen was getting nervous. The situation was bad. He could handle himself, but with Claire there she became his main concern. If something happens to her he won't be able to take it. He came up a plan.

 _Some of the old buildings are not far away from here. We will go there and wait for the storm to pass. These people don't even know about them. I think we will be safe there._

 _Great idea!_

 _Are you surprised? –_ Owen smirked at Claire. – _One of these days, Mister Grady, I will make you pay for all of this. –_ Claire returned the gesture and smiled to Owen with the most devilish smile.

 _I love when you call me Mister Grady!_

 _Pull another stunt like this and you won't hear it again, are we clear! Things have changed Owen and so should you!_

Claire walked pass Owen and headed to the door. Owen made sure the guards will stay there long enough. As he followed Claire to the door, her last words finally hit him- _things have changed! –_ Even though he didn't know what, there was something different about Claire.

 _Only god knows why, but love you too, babe!_

Owen only said it to himself, but soon he was going to say it to her. Very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**_We are stuck together for survival_**

After the closing of Jurassic Park it took 3 years for Ingen's staff to return to the Island. Many of the buildings and old enclosure were left unattended and now were just a vague memory. They were the perfect hiding place for Owen and Claire.

They took one of the ATV's just to make sure no one will notice Owen's absence. The vegetation had almost devoured the building and the structure could only been spot if you knew where to look for it. Owen hid the ATV behind couple of trees and went inside. Claire was already in. After almost 25 years they didn't expect much, but the interior was clean enough to survive the night.

 _Ok, I think we are safe here! –_ said Owen as he entered the room.

 _Hope so_! _–_ Claire looked around and didn't feel so sure about that, but it was the only option they had. Her head was hurting; she felt the exhaustion getting the better of her. She sat down, gave the room another look then focused on Owen:

 _So, Owen, great job you got here! Happy you got back?_

 _Uh-uh!_ – Owen closed his eyes and shook his head. - _We aren't doing this right now!_

 _Oh, yes, we are! –_ Claire said it through her teeth. – _I cannot believe you went there alone! You almost got yourself killed and now because of you, we are probably going to die. Either we will get hunted and killed by bunch of psychos or chased and eaten by the locals. What a marvelous day!_

 _Oh, my god, Claire, what is with you lately? –_ Owen was leaning against the wall, couple feet away from her. His tone was even and calm, but not for long if Claire continued to act like this. – _If I remember correctly, couple of weeks ago you were perfectly fine, and then one day you went completely 180 on this. If there is something you need sort out for yourself just do it, but don't give me that crap. Not now, I have one helluva of a headache._ – Owen once again rubbed the back of his head and slid down the wall and sat right opposite of Claire.

Claire said nothing else. She turned he head towards the window and left the sound of the pouring rain to silence the raging thoughts in her head. Owen noticed the concern look on her face. He couldn't stand when she was like that. He didn't want to fight with her, especially at this moment. His head wasn't helping much; he exhaled loudly in an empty effort to make things better.

 _Are you ok?_

 _I'll live!_

 _Owen, please! –_ Claire stood up and walked toward him. _Let me see_!

 _Babe, I am telling you, it's nothing!_

 _Then let me see and if indeed is nothing, you can gloat about it later! Deal?_

Owen only managed to smile at her. She was so close and he didn't mind it.

 _It's my head. One of those idiots ambushed me with something. And now it's killing me._

Claire checked the wound. It wasn't life threading, but it was definitely unpleasant.

 _Maybe you have a concussion; you are probably going to need and ex-ray on MRI, or something! –_ Claire placed her hand on Owen's face, just to make sure he was really alright. For a moment they just stood there, gazing at each other's eyes. But the moment was cut short. Claire felt one of those precious gifts that come with the pregnancy- her sight blurred for just a second, she lost her balance and inches before she hit the hard floor Owen managed to catch her.

 _Babe, babe, are you ok? -_ Claire was definitely out. Whether it was only because of the pregnancy, or combination of the stress and the fact that she hadn't eaten all day, it happened. Owen lost his composure and started to freak out. He repeatedly called her name, but Claire remained unconscious.

 _Claire, Claire, come on, open your eyes! Come on, honey, don't do this on me!_ He checked her body for wounds or injuries, but there was nothing. Owen was on the verge of panicking, when Claire finally spoke.

 _Claire, Claire! Babe, wake up!_

 _Stop repeating my name, you'll wear it off._

 _Hey, hey, are you ok? –_ Owen spoke gently, while stroking her hair. He helped her to sit up, but never broke the eye contact with her.

 _I'm fine, Owen, I just need a moment! –_ She tried to stand up fully, but her legs did that thing again, they failed her once more.

 _Not even close. Don't get up! Let me get you some water!_

 _No, no, no, don't go! Please!_

 _I am not going anywhere!_

Claire buried her head is his chest. Owen felt her racing heart and heavy breathing.

 _Claire, what's wrong? Are injured, are you in pain?_

 _No, there's no pain! I'll be fine! I am used it! It'll go in a second!_

Owen changed his position and now was standing before Claire. His eyes were moving up and down her body. He was looking for an answer. Claire was not well.

 _This had happened before? Are you sick? How often, did you see a doctor? Please, tell me you went to the doctor?_

 _Actually, I did._

 _When?_

 _Two weeks ago!_

 _Claire, why didn't you tell me? Are you ok? What is it?_

 _Well, that was the thing I was going to talk with you about! That's why I have been acting so weird and edgy!_

Owen helped her to get up, making sure she is strong enough to stand on her on.

 _It started like a mount ago. I was feeling weak and tired almost all the time. I went to my GP and had some test done…_

 _So, what is it?_

 _Are you gonna continue with this! –_ Claire changed the subject right before she told him about the baby. Almost midsentence.

 _Really, we are gonna do this right now? Claire, tell me or so help me God!_

 _First answer my question!_

 _Not until you tell me what's wrong with you?_

 _Not until you answer my question!_

Owen lost it totally.

 _Woman_ , _you're the most stubborn, unbelievable, impossible pain in the ass type of a girl, you know that? I can't even understand how I fell for that! For you!_

Claire took a defensive position, with her arms crossed on her chest, with her held hell high; her look piercing Owen's eyes.

 _That's rich coming from you! You are the most blunt, uncontrollable and incorrigible idiot on the face of the earth._

 _What's with you and control? I am my own person; I won't be controlled by anyone! Not even by you!_

 _Typical! I can't do this anymore!_

 _Then don't! Walk away Claire, just walk away!_

 _I can't!_

 _Why not! It's clearly what you want! You have been acting like this long enough for me to get the point! You don't need me anymore, we are no longer a thing, just admit it!_

 _Hey, don't put words in my mouth; I never said anything like this!_

 _Then, why are you acting like?_ – Owen was giving up. Obviously, there were going to end their relationship soon. He was prepared for almost everything, but not this;

 _Because, I am pregnant, you jerk! –_ Claire finally found enough courage to spill the truth.

The room became quiet. The only thing filling the emptiness between Owen and Claire were the sound of the pouring rain. Owen was the first to break the unbearable silence.

 _Pregnant! With a baby?_

 _No, Owen, with a freaking dinosaur! Of course with a baby, our baby, so I need you get yourself together and act like an adult for a moment!_

 _How far are you?_

 _Almost 9 weeks, but I found out last Monday! That's why I freak out when you told me about this six mounts trip._

 _But why didn't you tell me earlier?_

 _I don't know, but it's finally out and we need to figure it out together!_

 _Are you ok, is the baby ok? –_ Owen was slowly closing the distance between him and Claire. Even thought the news caught him off guard, he had never felt so happy in his life. He and the woman he loved so dearly were having a child together. Owen knew that Claire was going to be the best mother for his child. She has come a long way since the day they first met.

 _We are both in perfect health. For now, at least. –_ Claire was coming to terms with ridiculousness of the situation. She had to make the baby her first and only priority in order to survive the mess. Now with Owen here she felt little better, safer and more confident in the positive outcome… _Oh, god let it be a positive outcome_! Before she even realized Owen was standing before her. He grabbed her face and kissed her with such passion and love, that Claire was no longer afraid or angry with him.

 _I love you so much!_

 _I love you too!_

Nothing was left unsaid tonight. Those little words were there with them from the first day that they felt real before even spoken. Owen and Claire were stronger than ever. The only thing left to do was to get away from this Island for good.

 _Claire, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you both! I will get you out!_

 _And I promise I won't let anything happen to you either! –_ Claire was no damsel in distress. She was as though as her man.

 _That's my girl! -_ Owen smiled at her and then kissed her once more.

They were still embracing each other, when Claire finally addresses the elephant in the room. _Now that we establish it, how do you suggest we get out?_

 _You know, you need to rest. You've been through enough for today. Let me worry for that for a change! Deal?_

 _Deal! –_ Claire was too tired to admit that Owen had a point. She felt so overwhelmed with everything that happened; she could sleep for days straight.

 _Just, don't let go, ok! I got you once; I am never letting you go again!_

 _Babe, I am never leaving you again! Ever! From now on you and the little guy in there are my only responsibility._

 _Now, get some rest! Tomorrow is going to be shitty day!_ Claire cuddled in Owen's arms, she rested her head again his chest and fell asleep. It made no sense. They were chased by people, that won't hesitate to kill them; on an island where the prehistoric T-Rex was free as a bird; but still Claire felt safe and happy. She was with the man she loved and that was the most important thing.

The storm was wearing off, the rain was no longer as strong as before, but it was going take another couple of hours for the sun to show its warm face again. Owen and Claire were sleeping, when the roar of a very know creature woke every animal on the Island. Even the majestic and quite deadly T-Rex would have remained hidden when there was storm raging outside. But the clouds were slowly departing from the Island. The T-Rex was no longer in his hiding place, now he was freely walking around.

Claire jumped as she heard him. Owen was so use to the noises the dinos were doing day and night, that didn't give much thought about it.

 _Owen, wake up. –_ Said Claire was almost whispering. – _Wake up!_

Owen opened his eyes, looked at Claire and said with still sleepy voice. - _Well, good morning to you, hon! Did you sleep well?_

 _Wake up, I heard it!_

Owen was rubbing his eyes – _Heard what?_

 _That damn thing! It sounded close! Get up!_

 _Babe, come on, he is not around. Come down and give me a kiss for good morning!_

 _Owen Grady, stop whit the bs and take it seriously. It's probably waiting for us to come out and eat us! –_ Claire eyes were observing every leaf outside for a sign; if something was moving it was a potential threat.

 _He is not going to eat us and I thought you two were friends. Last time I saw you together you were doing fine taking the I-Rex down._

 _Ha-ha, very funny! –_ Claire frowned at Owen.

 _It's a little finny! –_ Owen stole a little kiss from her and got up. He took one of the riffles they got from the guards and a flashlight. He gave the other to Claire, just in case.

 _I will check it out and you're going to stay her, are we clear?_ – Owen gave Claire very insisting stare! Claire squinted her eyes at him with her jaw clenched and hissed – _Fine_! Claire hated when he did that, but she had to comply this time.

 _Perfect! If you hear anything out of the ordinary, don't wait around, just run!_

 _What do you mean by out of the ordinary?_

 _Like me getting eaten by a T-Rex kind of thing!_

Claire froze – _Stop it! It's not the time for jokes!_

 _A good joke cannot wait!_

 _That was the worst one I have ever heard! Be careful and don't get eaten, ok. Either I will have to kill you myself!_

 _Now, that would be unfortunate!_

 _Just be careful!_

He nodded at her and took down the corridor.

Owen looked around the building. There were at least couple of inches of water, so he wasn't able to make out nothing; no footprints, nothing! After the amount of water that fell from the sky it was going to take days before the grounds dries out. Then he heard it again; the roar. It sounded distant; they were in no danger. Owen exhaled in relieve. No T-Rex to feast with them today.

But then noise came from behind him and startled Owen. He was quick on his hand and pointed the riffle at the direction of the noise.

 _For heaven's sake, I almost killed you! –_ Claire stupefied when Owen pointed the riffle right at her face. – _Which part of do not move from here, you didn't get? I almost shot you! You need to stop with that!_

 _Sorry, I heard it again and got scared that it already ate you! Sorry!_

 _Babe, when we get out of here, we are gonna have some serious talk. Preferably before the little Grady-Dearing shows up._

Owen was smiling to Claire, his eyes sparkled when he mentioned the baby; even though she hated when he smiled like that at her, because that smiled made her knees weak; she tried to sound calm and determent.

 _The Dearing-Grady baby! No ring on that special finger, no first name privilege._

 _We have a plan, then!_ Owen was dead serious about that, but Claire though it was just another attempt to make her feel silly for thinking that the Rex ate him! Owen didn't need a baby to know that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The little guy was an early Christmas present; the best present one could receive.

 _Since you are still alive and in one piece, can we please leave this wretched place and go home, before that thing finds us?_

 _Sounds about right with me! The rain will stop soon, so Patterson will be checking for me the moment the sun is out. I prefer I get my hands on him first. That son of a bitch is going to pay for everything!_

 _Ok there big guy, don't forget about me while doing that. Think of the big picture first._

 _But, babe…_

 _Mister Grady!_

Owen took Claire in his arms, press her right again his chest and just looked at her beautiful green eyes. _I love when you call me Mister Grady!_ The way they kissed gave them enough power to go through everything that was ahead of them.

 _Enough of this for now. Let's go get our self a bad guy! Are you ready?_

 _I think so!_

 _When all of this is over it's gonna be just you and me, I promise!_

 _I know! Just don't do anything stupid and rush, please!_

 _Scout's honor!_

 _Owen…_

They kissed once more. There was no earthly power that would take him away from her; from their baby! Owen Grady found his true purpose in life, to take care for that magnificent, caring, amazing pain in the ass kind of woman!


	6. Chapter 6

Like a stroll in the woods, 65 million years ago

The Costa Rican jungle after a heavy rain was beautiful and mesmerizing place. The heat in Central America was unbearable almost every day, but there was a brief moment after the storms when everything felt fresh and reborn. The colors were vibrant; every flower was coming to life once again, and the air fill with all sorts of aromas. There was nothing more perfect and complete than nature at this very moment. Well, if Owen and Claire were at vacation and not running for their lives maybe they would have appreciated the beauty of the moment. The ground was soaked; it was giving in with every step they took. They were walking for the past ten minutes. The ATV was too loud and the closer they got to the camp the greater the danger. Owen decided that they should walk the rest of the way.

He was few steps before Claire. Owen was used to the heat, humidity and the uneven terrain. Claire on the other hand had little experience in this particular area, but running a theme park with over 20 000 visitors daily was no joke either; Claire Dearing had enough in herself to be some match to mister raptor squad over there.

 _Hey, can we stop for a minute? –_ Even though Claire was in perfect shape all that walking and running drained all of her power. _I need to catch my breath!_ She leaned against the nearest tree; closed her eyes and took few deep breaths. It was one of those precious gifts from the pregnancy, being always tired and sleepy. The doctor said that probably by the end of the first trimester she should feel much better. But this moment was the worst timing in the world.

 _Babe, I don't think_ … – Owen was ready to argue the importance of not stopping when he noticed the pale look on her face.

 _Is everything ok, you don't look very well_?

 _Is it me or the Island has gotten bigger? It's like we have been walking for hours! How long have we been walking?_ – Claire was asking question after question like an annoyed little kid waiting for his favorite superhero to show up at his birthday party. Owen just looked at her and smiled.

 _What are you smiling at_?

 _You are very pretty when you're angry, you know that? Very sexy!_

Claire didn't mind the compliment, she knew Owen had a soft spot for her angry demeanor; giving the fact that he was usually the source and the receiver.

 _So, how long to the camp?_

 _Another twenty minutes, maybe!_

 _I am pretty sure you said the same thing 20 minutes ago! Please don't tell me you're lost?_

 _I am not lost, I never get lost! –_ Owen took the snarky remark personal.

 _Then why is it talking so long_? – Claire was getting impatient.

 _You're not telling me something! What is it?_

Owen tried to avoid answering, because he knew she wasn't going to like the news.

 _Owen!_

 _But don't kill me, ok!_

 _What?_

 _I noticed something!_

 _What?_

 _Footprints! Many! Fresh!_

 _So? We know there are people here; I don't see a problem about that!_

 _Not human footprints! –_ As soon he said it Claire made the connection. The big guy was somewhere near.

 _Why didn't you tell me! Where is it?_

 _I don't know, but the prints are recent, I don't think he is far behind us. Or ahead us, maybe he is around us._

Claire tried to say "what", but the frustration took the better of her and she just grunted at Owen. She took another deep breath and started to do the thing with her hands. Whenever she was angry she would rub her hands and say:

 _Ok, ok, now what? What do we do?_

 _I will strongly suggest start walking. If mister apex predator is around it would be better for us not stand in his way._

 _But what if he finds us?_

 _Running would be appropriate!_

Owen was playing to cool for the situations. It was normal for him, but it was driving Claire insane.

Claire grabbed Owen's face in her hands and said _: Honey, I love you, but sometimes you're such an idiot!_

 _But I am your idiot! –_ He was inches before kissing her, when …

The ground moved. At least felt like movement. Seconds later it moved again.

 _Did you hear that? –_ Claire was too afraid to look around, knowing the reason _…_

 _Worse, I felt it_! Owen was no longer smiling or laughing. The situation has changed. There was no hiding or outrunning the creature that made the ground shaky. _He found us!_

 _But how?_

 _By the scent. The air is too fresh and clean. And we have been running all morning, that thing is a super smeller and if we don't get away from here we are about to meet him tete-a-tete!_

Owen looked around, but this part of the island didn't provide much hiding options. Suddenly Claire jumped and said something about a waterfall nearby.

 _There are no waterfalls here!_

 _Yes, there's one._

 _Where?_

 _It's not much of a waterfall, but there is a little pond over those hills._ Claire pointed to a small group of rocks not far from where they were.

 _Most of the time it's just a pond, but after tropical storm like this it overflows and turns the hill into a waterfall. I have seen it. We can hide behind the water wall. The rocks are wide enough. It should work! I think!_

Owen wasn't so sure, but this was the only option they had.

 _We better get going; I don't want to meet your friend!_

When people think of waterfalls they usually imagine clean and pristine waters; fresh and green vegetation around it; the perfect postcard picture. But not this one; what used to be little pond now was a small lake of muddy and brown water. It had tripled its size and now it was at least 10 feet deep. The water was falling from 40 feet creating dent between the water wall and the base of the hill; turning everything beneath it into dirty and wet mess. It looked like good hiding place. More like the only hiding place for miles.

 _Good thinking, babe! I hope it works!_

 _Me too!_

They got to the small and narrow space at the base of the waterfall. It was maybe 2 or 3 feet wide and maybe another 6-7 feet long, but big enough for them. The water was so thick and dirty it was almost impossible to see or smell anything through it.

 _We should be save here! –_ The sound of the crashing water was so loud; Owen had to shout for Claire to hear him. She just nodded in response, afraid that the T-Rex could hear them.

Hiding or not the Rex was famous for his smelling capabilities. Owen and Claire didn't have all day to spend hiding; they had to get to the camp as soon as possible, so staying here longer than necessary was not an option.

 _We need to distract him!_

 _How? That thing knows he has got something…_

The moment Claire said it the ground around them trembled announcing the great animal. It felt near enough, but not so much to the waterfall than it was couple hundred feet away.

 _We can't stay here all day._

 _I have an idea but, you probably won't like it! –_ Owen had that look on his face; the _I am about to do something ill-advised and crazy and I am gonna get myself killed_ kind of look.

 _Knowing you I know I will hate it! What is it?_

 _Take off your shirt! –_ Owen gave Claire insisting and somewhat weird look.

 _Why_?

 _Do you see those boulders over there?_ – Owen pointed to small cluster of rocks not far away from the base. _I will get there and leave it to distract him. When he sees it or more like it when he smell it I hope it'll give up and leave us alone._

 _You're insane. With that thing out there you're not gonna make it that far._

 _I am good run! I better run than you! –_ Claire knew what he was implying to the time she actually managed to outrun the mighty T-Rex.

 _Owen, I am being serious here!_

 _Just give me your shirt; be quit and think of the millions ways you're gonna make me regret this decision when I get back, ok!_

Claire compiled even though hating the idea.

 _You better come back or I am naming the baby after one of my exes! –_ Claire took off what one was a white shirt and gave it to Owen.

Owen covered his clothes and skin with mud, trying to conceal his scent. He suggested to Claire to do the same just in case…

 _No moving, no talking, no coming outside till I come back, are we clear? Whatever happens you do not move from here!_

 _Don't get killed! –_ Claire didn't want to argue. _You come back_!

Owen jumped out and started running toward the rocks. Claire lost him seconds after he got out. She didn't want to panic, it this situation the clear and focused mind was preferable.

 _Come on, come on, come on! What is taking so long? –_ Claire was staring at the entrance, waiting for the moment Owen shows up. The minutes felt too long. All the sudden dark shadow began to form right in front of her. Nothing was too far for that thing to find. Claire had also covered herself with dirt. She hoped the water was filthy enough to throw him off.

The Rex spent sometime around the base of the waterfall, probably knowing that there was something different. He made grunting and puffing noises, not so much angry noises, but curious sounds. He slowly moved toward the rocks, sensing the smell he was fallowing for the past hour. The animal walked around it; pushing the shirt as if he was trying to determent if it was alive or not. It was nothing; the Rex was not impressed with it. The animal just complied with his instinct; even one of the most deadly things on the Island, the T-Rex was acting more curious than like a predator. He wasn't a killing machine, if threaten the creature could take down animal twice his size, but otherwise he was no different than any lion or shark in the real world. The animal instinct in every predator was the same; you either kill or be killed. Nothing more and nothing less. Somewhere in the distance one of the big herbivores made a calling sound, maybe the animal had left behind from his heard, but it was enough to remind the T-Rex it was lunch time. There was nothing here to challenge or satisfy his appetite.

Claire felt what seemed like the Rex walking away. There was some sense of relieve, but there was no sign of Owen. She decided to wait another minute or two, until at least she can no longer feel the ground shaking and get out. Something was not right. The second she decided that the hiding went long enough and made few steps toward the light Owen jumped up before her;

 _Where the hell were you? –_ Claire didn't give him much time to take his breath.

 _And where the hell are you going, I thought I told you to stay put? –_ Owen wasn't very happy with her right now either.

 _Yeah, like that was possible! Where did you go, Mexico? What the hell happened? Did you see that thing; it was like few feet away from my face? –_ Countless and unnecessary questions thought Owen.

 _If you let me explain, I will!_

Claire just grunted at him and said – _But please, do take your time!_

 _I was about to get back and then I saw the big guy approaching the waterfall and I hid. You were fine here, as apparent by the fact you are in one piece and still breathing. No biggie, right? –_ Owen didn't want to admit that he panicked when he saw the Rex sniffing around the place Claire was hiding. He prayed that she wouldn't freak out and jump in front of him. From the distance Owen could only watch and hope the Claire and his baby are ok.

 _Unbelievable!_ Claire muttered under her nose as she walked past Owen.

 _We better get going! I don't want to stick around if the big fella decides to come back._

Claire couldn't agree more with him; the Island was draining the last of her patience and sanity.

As they approached the trees Owen's face became more intense and worried. It didn't take him long to find out why.

 _Ms. Grady, it is so good to see you again. Unfortunately alive and well! –_ Elias Patterson appeared before them as if he just materialized out of nowhere. _But this is something that can be fixed!_

Instinctively Owen pulled Claire behind him.

 _Miss Dearing! –_ Patterson focused his attention at Claire. _Do you believe we never had the pleasure to be formally introduced? It is sad that we finally meet in such extreme and inconvenient times!_

Patterson circled around them; the way a hungry animal circles around its pray, moments before the attack. Owen noticed the four heavily armed men corning them. He recognized the two from last night. So did Claire. She was clenching Owen's arm so strong, she couldn't feel her fingers anymore.

 _I couldn't believe that two of my men –_ Elias pointed at Santiago, the one with the broken nose and then at Marcus, the one that Claire knocked down with the shovel – _two highly professional and well trained marines had their asses kicked by an unconscious man and his little girlfriend. -_ When Patterson said girlfriend his eyes stopped at Claire. _But, miss Dearing you are no ordinary woman! No, no, no! You are as dangerous and deadly as any of these wretched things on this Island. No wonder you took the job!_ Elias Patterson was talking as if Claire was the most spectacular person he has ever met.

 _Anyhow, I am not known for forgiving and forgetting the failures… This is why I always say "if you want something done right do it yourself"-_ Patterson winked at Claire. She felt his disgusting look all over her body. She didn't have to see Owen's face to know that he felt the same.

 _What are you going to do with us? If you want us dead, please spear us the speech. –_ Owen's eyes were trying to burn a hole in Patterson's body.

 _Oh, but of course! You are not leaving this Island unless it's in a body bag. You have seen too much of our operation and now you're liability that needs to be taken care off. But we are not animals, are we? We are civilized people! Your death needs to be clean, accidental if I may._

Claire felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Her heart was beating so fast; she was suffocating; the only thing keeping her standing was Owen. She knew there was no way out. Soon both of them were going to be dead. The only thing in her mind was the little creature inside of her, her son or daughter that she was never going to meet. The very thought of that paralyzed her.

 _That is why I need you to come to the camp with me! But I promise, you won't have to wait long to meet your faith. After all I consider myself as a gentleman and gentlemen always keep their word._

Patterson ordered two of his man to take care of Owen and the other two for Claire.

Santiago and the other guard gave Owen a sign to move, while Marcus and the last man made sure Claire to get to the one of the two jeeps parked not far from the waterfall. Owen and Claire were once again separated. Patterson felt it was the smart thing to do. Claire Dearing and Owen Grady were very dangerous when together. Soon they both would be dead, but until that he was not taking any changes with them. Patterson got in the jeep with Owen. Even after the mess he had made, Owen Grady needed to know why he was dying; why the woman he had brought with him was going to die a horrible death. It was one of the few good things about the damn situation.

Marcus sat next to Claire, letting the other guy to drive. He was looking at her to whole time and Claire knew why. He was pissed at her because of his face and probably because he got beaten by a woman 60 pounds lighter than him. She could feel the resentment that his demeanor was giving; Claire never felt more scared in her life. And the fact that Owen was not there with her freaked her even more. Marcus broke the silence first.

 _I hope the boss has planned something good for you two, especially for you! Bitch, because of you I can't see with my left eye._ Claire had enough to say to him, but she kept her mouth shut. It was not the time to prove her superiority to this filthy snake.

 _Yeah, I guessed so! Not so tough without someone to protect you! Sad, you are one good piece of ass, and now you are gonna get blown up! Truly sad!_

The idiot had just given away Patterson's plan. Claire got the early remark about the accidental death. Patterson was planning to blown them up. That's was why he insisted to get back to the camp. After a storm like the last night's one no one would question if something goes horrible wrong. Claire thought about all those people there; none of them knew what was coming. She thought of Crest and Barry and wanted to scream, but maybe if they got to the camp alive, maybe there was still a chance to get out of this. Claire had to be ready to worn Owen the moment she gets out of the damn car. But with Marcus next to her it was just matter of time some of them to lose their temper.

Owen was constantly looking over his shoulder. Claire was in the car behinds theirs, probably terrified. He couldn't handle the thought of her sitting next to that animal. Owen noticed the way he was looking at her.

 _No need to worry, mister Grady, nothing will happen to miss Dearing… at least not before we get back. –_ Patterson was sitting in the front seat, leaving Santiago on the back one with Owen.

 _Why didn't just kill us?_

 _Patience! Why are you so eager to meet your creator?_

 _We are dead anyway, why bother to bring us back?_

Patterson was calm and focused. Random grin here and there was the only thing Elias Patterson was giving away, at least willingly.

 _I warned them, you know, Ingen's CEO and his dogs, about you! They thought they could make you work with us, but I know you! You are not made for this! You don't have it inside of you, the instinct!_

 _And what is that?_

 _To take everything you need, before someone else has! You, mister Grady don't see the big picture, you don't get it! Everything that Ingen has done, that I am doing, will work… it will be the corner stone of my life, my greatest achievement._

 _Using the raptors as weapons? It won't work and you know it! They are killing machines, they act, and they don't follow orders…_

 _They followed yours! Trust me, Owen, you are not that special. 7 billion people on this earth, there have to be quite enough to do what you did! And I will find them!_

 _And how many people need to die until you find them? How many is Ingen willing to sacrifice for you stupid idea, for this ridicules big picture._

Patterson turned and looked Owen it the eyes; smiling at him with the most honest smile… _As many as they are needed! Ingen is worth billions of dollars and this is its only chance to survive and thrive… we have made thousands people around the world very happy and rich; and now we own them! Nothing will stand in our way. At least not for long!_

Couple of minutes later they got back to the camp. Owen and Claire were asked nicely with guns pointing at them to step out of the cars.

Owen didn't care about anything, so the moment he saw he asked her- _You ok?_

 _For now! –_ Claire forced a smile, just to keep him calm for as long as possible.

Claire noticed the camp was empty. Patterson answered the question before she could even ask it.

 _We evacuated the none-essential personal last night. I don't need prowling eyes, not right now. You four will be the only one caught in the storm._

 _Four?_

 _Yes, miss Dearing, four!_

Patterson ordered to Santiago something and he disappeared in one of the tents. When he came back Claire panicked even more. Santiago was walking Crest and Barry with him.

 _As you can see, there were some people not willing to leave you behind. Not that is what I call good friendship! –_ Patterson was enjoying the situation.

 _Claire, dear, are you ok?_

 _Yes! Are you ok, did they do something to you?_ Claire respected Crest very much and after almost two years with him she saw him as a father figure.

 _No, no, I am fine! Giving the circumstances, I am fine!_

Barry and Owen didn't say anything; for them was enough to exchange a look to tell everything that there is to know.

Claire tried to remain calm and with clear head; now that she knew what they had in mind for them there was no time to be wasted. She had to worn Owen before it was too late.

Owen was few feet behind Patterson; Santiago was keeping Barry and Crest in sight; Marcus was right behind Claire. The other two guards fell behind them, checking the perimeter; after all most of these people were afraid of everything on this Island.

Marcus was too close to Claire and for the first time today she was glad he was.

Patterson had turned his back on Owen and now was talking on the radio. Santiago wasn't paying much attention to Crest or Barry; their arrogance was spectacular and because of it they were about to get their asses kicked.

Claire's eyes were jumping back and forth as if she was playing something in her head. It was now or never! The only thing she was counting on was that Owen was going to be Owen and do something stupid and rushed. Claire only hoped that it won't get him killed.

Everything was like going in slow motion; with the corner of his eye Owen saw Claire collapsing on the ground. His initial instinct was to go to her and see if she was alright. But Patterson's voice reminded him that he was not in control. But Owen didn't care for that; either way they were all dead.

 _What the hell happened? Marcus, do something! –_ Patterson was yelling at Marcus, but the ex marine was too surprised. He didn't know what to do in situations like this one and the most part he didn't care about Claire; after all she was dead anyway, why bother now.

 _Ok, ok, what do you want me to do?_

Marcus hovered over Claire not sure what to do with her. Owen didn't like the proximity between them, but there was not much to be done.

What Patterson didn't realize that Owen Grady was now the most dangerous and deadliest animal on the Island? He was too concentrated on Claire and didn't see the way Owen's body tensed; his look focused on him; his hand clutched in fists. Patterson's greatest mistake was that he overestimated his people. They had failed him once, but this time it was the endgame.

Chaos erupted!

Owen spared no time and bolted against Patterson, throwing him on the ground. Even though Patterson was in perfect shape for his 58 years, Owen had twenty years on him, not to mention that he was much bigger and stronger than him. Patterson landed way too hard, feeling the hard ground crashing his back. He tried to pull his revolver, but Owen managed to kick it off his hands.

Santiago got distracted and failed to see that Crest had gotten behind him. It didn't take long before Barry took him down, panning his chest with his knee. Crest pulled the riffle out of his hands and passed to Barry; fortunately the other two guards were too far to be of any help.

Marcus didn't get any time to react either. Claire grabbed the stone laying right next to her and smashed it against his head; hitting the exact same stop as last night, rendering him unconscious. She took his riffle and jumped back at her feet.

Owen and Patterson were far from over. Patterson rolled over and kicked Owen in the chest, throwing him off balance for a moment. Owen landed on his back a feet from Elias who was now reaching for his gun. This time Patterson was faster. He grabbed it and pointed at Owen.

 _Whatever I have planned wasn't going to give me the same satisfaction as to kill you myself. Thank you mister Grady for the opportunity to shoot and end you!_

 _Go the hell!_ Owen grunted at him, still lying on his back.

Patterson smiled back! A gunshot echoed through the jungle!

Owen was in the Navy long enough to know what e gunshot felt like, but this time it was different. There was no pain, no feel or tearing flesh, no gushing blood, nothing.

Patterson was standing over Owen with a genuine disbelieve on his face; a little red dot on his right shoulder, getting bigger and bigger like a blossoming flower. Claire was right before him, holding the riffle against his head.

 _The next one goes for your head!_ Owen got back on his feet. Claire had once again saved his life. He walked back to her, but he never turned his eyes away from Patterson.

 _Great shot, babe!_

 _Happy that I can still surprise you! –_ Claire didn't have to show it, but her eyes were smiling at Owen.

 _Was that..._

 _Yes! I think I read it somewhere!_ Claire was talking about the make believe faint. She thought it was the only way to distract them and it worked.

Owen nodded at Barry and Crest. They both were ok and obviously in control. Santiago didn't make any effort to escape. This they were the ones who were outnumbered and outgunned. Marcus was out. Claire got him good this time.

Patterson had no choice but to throw the gun at Claire's feet. Owen took it and put in on his belt. There were enough guns waving around.

 _The other guards are still back there. Maybe we should warn them that we are in charge now._ Barry didn't need much conviction. He got to the portable radio and made sure that everyone who was listening to know that Patterson is out of the game. Minutes later they came back and surrendered their weapons to Barry. It was over.

 _Mr. Patterson, it is my genuine pleasure to tell you that after the events of today, I will make sure that Ingen is out of the business for good. And I hope that you and your boss spend your time in prison reminiscing of all the wrong decisions you have made!_ Crest was only waiting for the right moment to crush Ingen and kick it out of the board. But what they did surpassed even his greatest expectations.

Patterson tried to have the last word. - _Maybe I am done, maybe Ingen is no more, but this… this is something no one can't stop. There will be others. Richer, smarter, more ruthless than me…_

 _But it won't be you!_ This time Claire had the last word; erasing the smug smile out of Patterson's face.

Four hours later Owen and Claire were standing in front of one of the three helicopters sent to take them to the mainland. Patterson, Santiago and the other two were arrested and handcuffed in the second one. Barry and Crest debriefed by the Costa Rican police about the events from the past days. The way Owen was kidnapped; the evacuation; Patterson's plan to fake a generator malfunction masking their deaths as an accident; everything about Ingen's secret operation.

Marcus was still out.

 _Two times in two days… He will pissed when he wakes up!_

 _Good! He should have known better not to mess with me! –_ Claire winked at Owen causing his face to light up in a big smile.

 _In all of the chaos I didn't get to thank you!_

 _For what?_

 _For saving my life! I was a goner if it wasn't for you!_ Owen gently pulled Claire into his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and said – _If someone has the right to kill you is me!_

 _Yeah, yeah, for pulling stupid stunts!_

 _Well, I kind of counted on that today; either we both be dead!_

 _Whenever you're ready! –_ Their sweet moment got interrupted by one if the pilots.

 _We are ready. –_ Owen and Claire said it at the same time.

 _What about Crest and Barry?_ Owen asked the co-pilot while putting his seat belt.

 _Mr. Crest and Mr. Dubois are going to take the last chopper. They want to make sure everything is clear before they could go._

The helicopter took off, leaving the Island behind. Claire and Owen were holding hands. They were both literally drained; Claire suggested that after they got to the mainland she will be out of reach for days. Owen couldn't agree more with her. They needed the rest.

As the helicopter was flying over a group of triceratops Claire wonder. _Do you think they will survive without us?_

 _They will thrive without us! If not it will be nature's way of telling us that some things are not meant to be._

Owen placed his hand on Claire's belly. _Life always finds a way!_

Claire put her hand over Owen's; leaned toward him and gave him s little kiss. Then she cuddled in his chest and fell asleep, dreaming about the life ahead of her. It was going to be perfect!

Isla Nublar had its conqueror! The mighty T-Rex that once ruled the Earth was finally the master of his life. Whatever happened was only in the hands of Mother Nature. Man has no place in her business and for the last time man had telling in the lives of these animals!


	7. Chapter 7

_January 21_ _st_

It was another chilling afternoon in NYC. The snow had finally stopped but the weather remained too cold for the season. Everything was still clean white outside, very beautiful almost magical. Claire and Owen moved to The Big Apple three mounts ago. Crest needed a trusted person to take over some of his business while he was abroad. It didn't take much thinking for Owen; he didn't mind leaving Miami for the colder and grayer New York as long he was with Claire; she was his everything. Luckily Owen's job could have been done from a distance, but there were times when he had to travel; sometimes for weeks. This time the trip was shorter, only four days and the main reason was his eight and a half mounts pregnant girlfriend. Claire was due in two weeks and she was getting nervous as the time passed. Even though she didn't show it much, Owen knew that she was scared the way she was never scared in her entire life. Claire always said that maybe she is not mom-material; that maybe she won't be able to handle the toughest job in the world. Owen gently remained her that it was not a job that she has to do by herself when she had him; he was her partner, friend, lover and he was never leaving her or the baby.

Owen stopped before their new apartment door, looking for his keys. It was Crest's baby present; at least the first of many. Both Owen and Claire tried to convince him that it was too much, but Crest insisted that his best employees deserved it. It was quite big, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a small study for Claire. The kitchen and living room were conjoined, facing Central Park. It didn't have much furnishing mainly because Claire was working long hours and Owen was always on route, so they decided that they will buy everything once they have enough time.

 _Babe, I'm home._ Owen was anxious to see Claire; he dropped his bag and locked the door behind him. He gave the room a quick glance, noticing the half eating grilled cheese sandwich on the table, right next to the " _What to expect when you are expecting_ ". Claire read it twice, but Owen didn't even get to the middle.

 _Babe_? For a moment Owen thought that Claire wasn't home.

 _Bedroom!_ Her voice sounded tired, but that was something normal. After all growing another human life was to say at least exhausting.

He crossed a little narrow hall, walked pass what was about to be the nursery. Even though the baby was on its way, the room wasn't habitable. The bassinet was still wrapped; the only other furniture was the rocking chair that Owen's mom sent as a present. Aside the four different color stripes painted on each wall, the room was all white, but very depressing. Owen let Claire decide what color the room should be. She couldn't pick between the antique white and the baby pink if the baby was a girl; or the baby blue eyes and baby blue for a boy. For Owen didn't mean much, it was either going to be pink or blue. He gave up the after the third time they argued about shades and coloring. But they both agreed that the gender of the little Dearing-Grady or Grady-Dearing should be a surprise. Of course he secretly wanted a girl that will take after Claire; while she was dreaming of having another Grady boy.

Owen found Claire in the bedroom; pacing back and forth in front of their bed with her eyes closed. She was clearly tensed. Owen could not help but to smile when he saw her; she was the most beautiful creature on the face of this earth. He backed at the door frame, just so he could steal couple of moments for himself; simply to admire her. Claire was dressed in gray sweatpants and one of Owen's old t-shirts that read " _The Park is open_ "; her hair was up in a casual pony tail and oddly she was barefoot; one hand massaging the back; the other stroking her belly. If he were to describe her he would have said that there was nothing more perfect than her at this moment. Claire only gained 20 lbs during the pregnancy; each of them going to all the right places. His t-shirt perfectly fitted her big but tight tummy. When she first found it, it was almost like it was shoved at the bottom of one of his boxes, Claire asked him to throw it away. After the events in JW she thought it was in poor taste. But after all the cleaning around the old apartment, Claire was left without clean clothes to wear, so the damn thing came in handy. She first wore it one of the hottest summer nights Miami had seen. Needless to say, when Owen saw her in it the night got even hotter and steamier.

Claire finally opened her eyes just to see Owen staring at her, with such love and care in his eyes, she almost cried. They were separated for only four days, but it felt like ages. The damn hormones had her on an emotional rollercoaster the past few weeks. It was infuriating.

 _What is this time, not enough sleep, too much sleep? Not enough food or too much food? Maybe it's because you can't no longer see your feet?_ Owen was still standing by the door and his attempted to make a joke about her state failed miserably. Claire was not in the mood for jokes at her expense.

 _No, it is only having your baby!_

 _Yes, yes, I know! My big headed baby, that won't let you sleep or breath! Now come here and give me a kiss._ Owen opened his arms, inviting Claire into his embrace, but his enthusiasm got quickly scolded.

Claire faced him, now with both her hands on her back. Owen was 6.2 and twice her size, but she clearly was the scary one right now. Her eyes became glassy, but still throwing lightning bolts at him.

 _No, no, no, no! I am actually, quite literally having your baby right now, as we speak! But, please, how was your flight?_

Owen didn't get if she was kidding or being serious about it. The baby wasn't due for another two weeks, so the probability about it was next to zero. At least he thought that way. It didn't take him long to know how wrong he was.

 _Son of a bitch!_ There it was again, the shooting pain in her lower back, that made her entire body feel like a rag doll squeezed and then torn apart. The contractions had gotten stronger and closer between in the past hour. She felt her intestines as they were twisting inside of her. It was the worse feeling one could feel, but it was only the beginning. The pain was about to get even greater and unbearable. She was glad that Owen was home with her, but in the name of everything she saw holly, she wasn't going to admit that she needed him or that she missed him. Part of this was his fault and she was going to make him pay for it.

Owen got to her in no time; not sure if it was ok to touch her. He just waited for her to say something; _Claire, was that what I think it was? Are you…_ Claire only nodded in response, completely incapable of speaking. The pain ate the words before they could reach her lips.

The pain stopped the way appeared; with a blink of an eye. Claire realized that Owen was standing next to her; not sure what to do.

 _I am fine, but they are getting closer between._ Claire was doing the breathing exercise they practiced, but without much success.

 _Babe, you should have called me! Why didn't you call me?_ Claire could sense Owen's frustration and his rising upset.

 _Don't worry, the contractions started this morning. I thought it was indigestion, the back was already killing me, and so I didn't pay it much attention. The pain got more persistent so I called my OBGYN, who is guess where… Costa Rica, on vacation. He told me it was not that uncommon the baby to be few weeks early. He gave me number of his colleague. Now we have to wait until the contractions are close enough, I don't want to spend longer than usual in the hospital. What's the time?_

 _5.35 pm. How far apart are they?_ Owen was more nervous that Claire; Claire was the strong and patient one here, stoically taking the pain and discomfort. 

_16 minutes, but the last time they were 23 minutes… I guess we are not far from the moment of truth._

 _Should we go to the hospital, you don't look so good?_

 _The doctor said they won't admit me this early, the contractions should be at least few minutes in between. Don't worry I will be fine!_ Claire tried to encourage Owen, but in the moment she was the one to be told she can do this, that she and the baby will be fine. _But right now I need to sit down; I have been walking for the past 20 minutes…_

Claire kind of crushed on the bed, backing her hands behind her. Owen kneeled before not sure how to help her. Owen Grady was the most fearless and strong person she had ever met, aside of her of course, but around her he was a marshmallow; very gentle and kind; the perfect boyfriend and the perfect father for her baby. All of the bantering and arguing they did was still there, but it was only in sign of affection. They characters always clashing, but the love was way to stronger.

 _I don't know how you do it?_

 _Do what?_

 _This!_ Owen was gently massaging her legs, as if it would help. Claire didn't care about the pain or discomfort when he was with her. It was weird feeling; the first night after they got back from the Island, after Patterson and Ingen, Claire and Owen were so overwhelmed by everything they couldn't talk about anything serious. But after that things changed; Owen was constantly "attacking" her just to talk to the baby. He was always telling her belly stories about how Blue once tried to bite his fingers off; how Charlie and Delta never listened to his commands, and the poor Echo being the youngest one always falling behind her sisters. Claire didn't like the stories, but Owen was so enthusiastic and happy she didn't have enough strength to say something.

 _It's an instinct!_ Claire awarded him with a brave smile. _I don't think there is a woman on this earth to give you satisfying answer, we just do. Only god knows how I haven't given up yet!_

 _My girl is not a quitter; you can do everything with such ease even in your sleep._

 _That's true, but you're definitely having the next one!_ Claire didn't know exactly how she got to the probability of them having another baby, but she kind off loved the idea. Owen raised his eyebrows, not very sure of what Clair just said.

When he first met her, Claire wasn't what most people would call forthcoming or cheerful person, she was all about work and numbers. It was normal, but not everyone saw it that way. But when Zach and Grey got lost he saw her caring side; the way she crossed the Island, most of the time chased by a very angry and murderous dinosaur, just to make sure they were ok, Owen knew that there was so much more about her; Claire deserved all the respect as a professional and a woman and he didn't doubt that she would be amazing life partner and friend. He fell for her; it was something he had never felt for anyone else.

 _I am not sure it would be a good idea; the little guy has the best possible living arrangements with you. Me on the other hand, I won't be able to provide such high level of comfort and care!_

Claire couldn't help but to smile.

 _I guess so; this is why it's coming early than expected._

 _No, it's just eager to meet his beautiful mama!_

 _More like to meet his dad, the raptor whisperer!_ Now Owen was the one breaking in a smile!

 _You are not gonna let that one go, are you?_

 _Nope!_

 _Then, I will make you pay me for every time you call me that stupid thing!_

 _Yeah, how?_ Claire was daring him; she loved to tease him as much he loved to do the same with her. Owen slowly leaned over her; their eyes locked on each other and kissed her. He was so gentle and careful, afraid not to break his porcelain princess, his marble queen.

Claire moaned and pushed him back. The contraction was way too stronger than the previous one. More painful and significantly longer, the baby was really coming. She squeezed his hands so hard he thought she could break his bones. No man can go through so much pain without punching a wall, while Claire was so self-possessed and focused. She never seized to amaze him.

 _It's passing, but… What's the time?_

 _5.47 pm only 12 minutes, maybe it's time to make you ready and go to the hospital, do you want me to call Karen or your mom?_

 _Oh, God, no! We will call them when everything is over; my mom won't let the doctor do his thing… we will call them when there is something to tell! Ok?_ Claire gave Owen very insisting look; more like a threatening one so he got the message very fast.

 _I am not that crazy to fight you on that right now!_

 _Good! Now help me up and let pack some things!_

Owen packed some of her clothes, some of the baby stuff she had already chose, took her favorite pillow, which was actually Owen's pillow, and left for the hospital. The traffic was not a problem, even in city like New York; it was way too cold for the regular people to be outside. They got to the hospital around 6.30 pm just after one of the contractions had stopped. They were only 10 minutes apart, but very painful.

 _Do you want to lie down; it may ease the pain a little?_

 _The only way the pain to stop it's when the baby comes out; I prefer walking. Where is the doctor, the nurse said he was here… I swear to god, I will kill someone if he doesn't show up._

 _Well, aren't we in a mood already!_ Doctor Stack appeared behind Claire just as she was threatening the life if some poor fella. Right next to him was the OBGYN nurse that looked like she was at least 7 mounts pregnant. Claire thought it was funny. She relaxed a little.

 _Miss Dearing, my name is Dr. Stack and will be your baby doctor tonight. How are we doing?_ He was reading her chart and talking at the same time and that reminded it of her; she used do the same thing. _The contractions are 11 minutes apart, but your water haven broken up yet. We will wait a little longer, but if nothing happens we will have to do it ourselves, ok?_

Claire nodded in response. _Good! Not let me check you. This is nurse Stack… she will be your delivery nurse, you can ask her anything if you want._ Owen was about to ask about the name, when the nurse got to the subject first. _Yes, married 16 years, still going strong and this is our forth. That's for me; let us take care of your baby and his mama, shall we?_ The nurse smiled at Owen and he took a step back as if he was inviting them to the room.

 _Ok, Claire still got some time to the big show; you're six centimeters dilated, but we need to be at ten to deliver the little…_ Stack was about to spill the news, but when he was Claire shaking her head got the subtle hint… _one, and the contractions have to be at least minute apart. You can walk around; do some exercises, whatever helps you kill the pain. I see you don't want any drugs going for natural birth and so far you're doing great. If you have any questions nurse Stack is at your disposal. I will come to check you in an hour ok…_

 _Thank you!_ Claire felt relieved that everything was going well. Stack wrote something in the chart and left, leaving the nurse to prep Claire for the birth.

 _So, walking, again! Care to join me!_

 _Babe, I am not gonna leave your side ever again!_

 _You better!_

 _…_

The little Dearing-Grady or Grady-Dearing, they couldn't decide which way to go, was born on January 21st at 22,35 pm; weighting little under 7 lbs, but kicking and screaming strong. The perfect baby had taken everything after his handsome daddy; Claire couldn't be happier. Claire did great, mainly because Owen was with her the entire time; he even got to cut the cord. The first time the nurse gave her the baby she felt so blessed, she couldn't believe her lucky star, but when Owen held him she could swear her life was complete; she needed no job or carrier to know the true happiness; she only needed her two men. The nurse took the little one so he could be washed and checked; he was little under the normal weight, being born earlier than expected, but he looked healthy and strong. She once again asked about the name… Claire answered.

 _Dearing-Grady. Mathew Dearing Grady. After his father._ Owen's middle name was Mathew and she had been thinking about it for quite some time now. After seen her precious son, she knew exactly what his name was.

Even though he didn't show it much, Claire knew Owen was in the clouds right now, so proud of his son; another Grady in Claire's life, but she love the Grady boys, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

Early in the morning, both the mother and the baby were asleep, leaving Owen awake to watch them. They agreed to call their families first thing today. Claire woke up, checked the baby sleeping in the crib next to her and then focused on Owen.

 _You should go home and get some sleep. You haven't even eaten since yesterday._

 _I had I sandwich, but maybe you're right, I should go home to fix the nursery._

 _Don't worry about that, he will sleep with us for now, in the crib we got for our bedroom. We will fix it later._

 _How are you?_

 _Tired, in little pain, but I'll live._

 _That's my girl._ Owen kissed her on the forehead. _By the way, I have a present for you. I didn't get a chance to give it you, but now with the baby here seems appropriate._ Owen took something from the inner pocket of his jacket and sat on the bed. _I know we haven't talked about it, but we didn't plan the little one either, so…_ Owen left the small square box in front of Claire.

Claire didn't believe her eyes. _Is that…_

 _Open it!_ Her hands were shaking, but she forced them to calm down and opened the box. Inside it was the most beautiful ring she had seen.

 _I remember you saying no ring on the special finger no first name privileges. What do you think of becoming Mrs. Dearing-Grady?_

Claire couldn't speak, so she just cried out _thank you!_

 _For what?_

 _Not making me change my name! And yes, I would love to be your wife!_

 _Hey, are you crazy, with your reputation maybe I should change mine._

 _Maybe you should!_

 _But you have to buy me ring too, I am no fool, all those other women must know I am taken._

 _What other women?_

 _There is only one, always and forever!_

The kiss the exchange was like a promise about the life ahead them.

Owen and Claire married on June 21st in a small and very intimate ceremony. If possible it would have been just the two of them and Matt, but friends and family always come first. She chose simple white satin dress and Owen was wearing classic slim fit black tuxedo. He felt weird, used to wear only his old jeans and shirts, but he didn't want to upset Claire. Everything changed when he saw her walking down the aisle. The satin perfectly matched her smooth porcelain skin; her hair was loose and wavy. She was holding Matt, making all sort of funny faces to keep him from crying! They chose him to be their ring bearer, because Zach and Gray played to cool for that. In that very moment, when Claire made " _say hello to daddy"_ with his little hand, Owen knew what true happiness was and from now on he didn't need anything else from life!

And about the " _you are having the next one"_ argument, Claire didn't mind doing it again and she did; another three times!

 _THE END_


End file.
